BEN X Jeff - poor BEN
by multi.fandom.plus.youtube
Summary: BEN has a nightmare that Jeff dies... Writer: This was the first I had written in a while and I don't write stuff with them normally so sorry if its bad...


BEN X JEFF

Just a BEN X Jeff story. Poor little BEN

BEN got home early. He didnt have much to do and it was all easy. He didn't relize how early it was till he noticed someone was missing. Jeff. He is the first one home every day. BEN was the next. He didn't know when the others got home.

"Jeff?" BEN was concerned. "What time is it?"

Just then the clock went off. It was only five o'clock? BEN was five hours early. He didnt know what to do. He was with Jeff when he was at the mansion.

"Its only five in the after noon?" he mumbled. "Jeff wont be home for nearly five hours. What to do?"

He went to his room, leaving his shoes at the foot of the stairs. Him and Jeff share a room. He layed on his side of the bed, after grabing one of Jeff's hoodies, and fell fast asleep.

Jeff got home about seven thirty. He knew BEN was home, because of his shoes left at the foot of the stairs.

"Oh BEN." Jeff said as he grabbed them and walked upstairs "Looks like both of us are early. I wonder where he is?"

He walked in him and BEN's bedroom, put BEN's shoes down and took his off. He looked up to see BEN with one of his hoodies. He wasn't surprised.

"He's cute when he's asleep." Jeff wispered just before BEN woke up.

"What?" BEN was rubbing his eyes "JEFF!"

He ran to Jeff. He nearly tackled him. He was so happy. Jeff was concerned.

"BEN?" Jeff looked worried

"What" BEN didnt look up

"A-Are you ok? You looked like you had a... Nightmare? Or were you crying."

BEN never looked like that or ever had that happen. Truth is he was crying into Jeff's hoodie after having a bad dream. He fell back to sleep after that. Then Jeff was home.

"Jeff?" BEN was starting to cry. He was still young, so it was understood

"Yes, BEN?" Jeff was scared, not knowing what was wrong

"I missed you and i did have a nighmare. That you died." BEN was crying more. The black tears were staining Jeff's hoodie

"BEN, it's ok now. I'm right here. It's going to be ok. I promise." He grabbed his young boyfriend, that was quite small, and hugged him close.

Jeff took BEN to the bed and they cuddled. Then they both fell asleep. Jeff woke up to the sound of Jack coming home. He didn't want to put BEN down when he went to say hi. He picked BEN up and went down stairs. He was a heavy sleeper so the loud floor bords didn't wake him up.

"Hey Jack." Jeff was a little quiter then he normaly is

"Oh, hey Jeff." Jack looked at BEN in Jeff's arms "Is that BEN?"

"Yeah. we fell asleep when I got home."

"He got off early?"

"Yeah. He had a nightmare, that i died. When i got back we went to sleep. I woke up when you came in."

"Im sorry i woke you. You might want to wake him up before to long."

"I'll get him up now. It is about ten thirty."

Jeff took BEN to the couch, where he put him down. BEN started whining beause he couldn't feel Jeff. The nightmare started coming back. BEN started sweating and crying once more.

"BEN WAKE UP!" Jeff yelled at BEN "WAKE UP!"

"IS HE OK?!" Jack was scared

"J... JEFF!" BEN was screaming in his sleep "NO! JEFF NO"

"WAKE UP BEN!" Jeff was shacking BEN. "WAKE UP! IM OK!"

BEN started waking up. "J-Jeffy" he started whimpering "Jeffy? Jeffy?" he couldn't see anything. He couldn't open his eyes. He was weak.

"BEN! It's ok, im right here."

"I can't open my eyes." He reached for Jeff, who took his hand.

Jeff kissed BEN "It's ok. Jack? Can you get some water?"

Jack got water and helped BEN drink it. BEN opened his eyes.

"JEFFY!" BEN was crying into Jeff's hoodie

Laughing Jack got home.

"Whats wrong with BEN?" Laughing Jack was confused.

"LJ!" Eyeless Jack was glad he was home "BEN had a nightmare."

LJ was wide eyed. watching BEN cry was like watching Slendy kill someone, intense.

"J-Jeff?" BEN was scared and he could barely breath over his crying "I love..." He was having trouble breathing. He was coughing "... You" He coughed more and more. He then stoped crying, coughing and could breath better.

"BEN. I love you too." they kissed.

Everyone else had to work late. But Slendy got off early.

"What is going on?" Slendy was staring

"It's fine Slendy!" BEN was ready to go back to his room "Jeff, you wanna go upstairs?"

Jeff nodded. Then Eyeless Jack told Slendy and LJ the whole story.

THE END


End file.
